Desperate Measures
by CoolKat Avalon
Summary: Harry was sorted into Slytherin and becomes friends with Draco. Seven years later Draco locks him in a room with Weasley. They Question is why? HPRW one-shot


AN; This story is for Ducky'sgirl4ever so I hope you like it.

"Draco Malfoy you open this door right now or else." Harry smacked the door for good measure. It remained solid and shut, locking him in the classroom with the red head Draco had spent at least six of their years at Hogwarts teasing mercilessly. He remembered meeting Ron on the train in their first year. He'd even stood up against Draco for him but when he was sorted into Slytherin the other boy had turned his back on him and Harry had eventually apologised to Draco and made friends with him. Six to seven years later and here he found himself locked in a room with the boy who should have been his friend by the boy who was his friend. He wasn't entirely sure that had made sense but Draco was always telling him that anyway

"Whatever you and Malfoy are up to it won't work Potter." Harry closed his eyes before turning around.

"You can not seriously be that dense. In case it has escaped your attention I'm also locked in here. If this was one of Draco's elaborate plans to make an idiot out of you do you really think I would allow him to involve me?" Ron glared at him as he closed his eyes. He'd been talking to Draco as they walked along a corridor on the second floor when he felt Draco push him into the classroom. His wand which usually sat in it's holster on his right forearm had shot away from him only to stop and hover in the air some five feet away as the doors had closed. Harry had caught only a glimpse of red hair before he had whirled around to try to get out. He glared at the door. It was continuing to defy him. He turned to look at his wand and noticed another one floating next to it. At least they were both unarmed. He took a step towards the two wands, only to have them back up again. Great now what was he supposed to do. He looked over at the red head and groaned.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I didn't realise I was annoying Draco that badly." Ron scrunched up his face as he tried to work this out.

"What does that have to do with locking us up in a classroom?"

"He's trying to punish me by locking me in with you." Harry frowned. That wasn't all of it. Draco had to have added something to encourage Harry to stop mopping.

"How…"

"Shush, I'm trying to work out how to get us out of here.

"You can't. I tried for the half an hour I was stuck in here before you turned up." Harry shook his head impatiently.

"There has to be. Draco always leaves a way out its just usually wrapped up in something unpleasant or educational or will hold the key to stopping whatever was annoying him. Harry's eyes widened as he processed the line of though he had been following. Draco was punishing him for being annoying. That meant that the way out of this situation lay in preventing such an occurrence in the future. That meant Harry had to stop procrastinating and to do that would mean… He turned and looked at Ron. He wouldn't. Ron shifted under his gaze as Harry continued to think. This was Draco; of course he would if it benefited him. Harry got up of the table he'd sat on without realising.

"What?" Ron asked as the dark haired Slytherin came over to him.

"I figured out how to get us out of here so just hold still." Ron froze, was there a trap door or something underneath him, a button to release the main door. Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to Ron's, closing his eyes at the brief contact. Pulling back he could see the confusion on the Gryffindors face. Holding out his hand he turned and summoned his wand. It zoomed over to him so he turned to the door and cast the unlocking spell. Nothing. The door didn't move. Harry glared at it again, stupid door. Turning around he found Ron still stood staring blankly into space.

"Hey you want to get your wand so we can get out of here. It probably needs both of us to open it." Ron blinked at him.

"You… I… What the hell was that?"

Harry frowned. "A means to an end and it worked. I got my wand." He held it up as proof. Ron scowled but moved towards his own wand. Both wizards frowned as it once again backed up. Ron whirled on him.

"How come you managed to get your wand while mine is still treating me like a leper?" Harry was wondering the same thing. He was sure that was Draco's condition. He had to kiss the other boy before he could leave. And it worked, partly. He had kissed Ron and gotten his wand but Ron… Harry's eyes widened.

"Initiation and participation." He whispered.

"What?" Oh he was so killing Draco when he found him

"The kiss. I initiated it and there was no participation from you."

"And that means what exactly?" Ron asked glaring at him. Harry took a breath.

"You have to kiss me."

"WHAT?" Ron yelped.

"Look I'm 99.9% sure that this is the only way you are going to get your wand so we can get out of here, alright." Harry watched as Ron processed everything before stepping forward. Harry held himself still. If he lent forward even slightly then the whole thing could go wrong again. Slowly the other boy leaned up and pressed their lips together. He moved them slowly and felt the return pressure as the other kissed him back. If he had understood everything Harry had been saying, that wasn't strictly necessary at this point. His mind reeling Ron pulled back and heard the lock on the door click. He couldn't believe that had just happened. Harry quickly gathered himself and headed out the door.

"Hey Potter." Harry stopped and turned. Ron was looking at him very hard.

"What?"

"You said Malfoy always had the escape loaded with something for him to gain. You also said this whole thing was his way of punishing you for annoying him. So why involve me in it? And what exactly did he get out of what just happened?" Harry cringed slightly as he started to go red.

"He probably used you because he thinks your partly to blame and he got me to shut up." Harry turned and continued to walk out of the classroom.

"Hey I'm not finished here. Why is this partly my fault?" Ron demanded as he ran to catch up.

"Because it is."

"That is not an answer. Will you stop?" Ron grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to a stop. "Why is it my fault?" Harry refused to look up.

"It's your fault… I… I can't… You turned your back on me. I wasn't good enough and you left me. Nobody would talk to me. All the other houses though I was a traitor or something just because I got sorted into Slytherin. My own house refused to speak to me cause Draco made it clear that I wasn't one of them. I had to apologise to him for defending you before they would even acknowledge me.

Ron couldn't believe it. Thinking back he could remember right after the sorting when he told Harry he couldn't be friends with a Slytherin. For the next couple of weeks the other boy had been really quite in class and barely spoke to anyone. He hadn't though anything of it until Harry showed up to class one day laughing and talking to Malfoy and that had just given him another reason to dislike the boy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise but I still don't understand how what Malfoy did was my fault."

"I wasn't good enough for you and I never would be." Harry started to twist his arm in an effort to break Ron's grasp on him. "I wouldn't shut up about it." He was still looking down, refused to look at the other boy. "I didn't know what to do and Draco's my best friend. I didn't expect him to do this, I…" A pair of lips gently pressing against his cut Harry off. He stood frozen as Ron pulled back again.

"I'm sorry. I… never realised and I'm sorry that I didn't. I thought when you got sorted into Slytherin that you weren't who I'd thought you were. I know that's stupid but I had a lot of prejudices when I was eleven. I'm really sorry. I… like you, a lot. I stopped being your friend but I didn't stop caring about you and I… I've seen everything that's happened at this school and what it's done to you. I don't want to hurt you anymore then I already have." Harry smiled at the babbling. They were as bad as each other. He continued to smile as he looked up effectively cutting the other boy off.

" You keep babbling and your going to start sounding like a girl." He told him. Ron mock glared at him before grinning and leaning forward to kiss him again. When he pulled back his grin fell of his face.

"Bugger." Harry frowned.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Ron grimaced

"I can't believe I'm actually going to thank Malfoy for something." Harry bit his lip before bursting into laughter causing Ron to smile to. Harry couldn't wait to thank his friend.

The End


End file.
